


Day 3 - Orgasm Denial

by AkashiAlice



Series: Kinktober2019 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: Mafia AU where Lucilius is the gang leader while Helel is part of the police forces trying to stop his dirty work. It all ends horrible wrong for Helel though, as he fails and becomes Lucilius's prisoner and, ultimately, his favourite pet.





	Day 3 - Orgasm Denial

Lucilius was in his office, looking over reports. It wasn’t easy, being the head of a large illegal organization. He had to deal with blackmailing the right people and making sure not to anger the wrong people. On top of it all, he personally took care of spies sometimes. As far as he was concerned, everyone was obeying him throughout and throughout. Well, almost everyone. His phone rang, letting him now that a certain vermin had been at last caught. He grinned in satisfaction, asking his guards to bring him there. The door of his office opened soon enough and, all handcuffed, Helel was thrown inside.

“Well, well. Look who’s here.” Lucilius spoke on a mocking tone, crossing his legs on the table in front of him. He was wearing a pretty expensive and elegant black suit. “Helel. Anything to say in your defense?”

Helel was on the ground, wearing a police officer outfit, his hands cuffed behind his back. His long white hair was styled in a braid on his back. “I… have to stop you. The things you’ve done to this city… can’t be so easily forgiven.”

“Is that so?” Lucilius sighed. “Such a waste of time. And a waste of space among it all.” He was slightly irritated. “You can leave us alone. I am going to… take my time disciplining this little police officer. I want him to learn his place.” He clapped his hands and his men left the room.

“If not me, then Lucifer is going to find a way to stop you, no matter what.” Lucifer was a very kind man, and a very good detective at that. He wanted to make the city a better place, along with his partner, Sandalphon.

“Hah, Lucifer. What a joke. There is no one left to stop me. I’ll prove it right here, right now.” Lucilius stood up from his desk and went closer. In one shift moment, he raised his leg and kicked Helel in the stomach, knocking him down.

“Ah…! T-That’s not… it. I am sure he’ll save me eventually. You… just how much do you need to break until you’re satisfied?” Helel tried raising his body but he was stopped by Lucilius’s shoe, holding him in place.

“Who knows? Perhaps I’ll finally be satisfied after I make you mine… or perhaps I won’t stop until every single one of them will beg for mercy. Make sure to entertain me lots, Helel.” Lucilius moved his shoe lower, pressing it roughly on his jeans, exactly above his bulge.

“…Ahh! I’d never–” He bit his lip, trying not to give Lucilius that satisfaction. “You pervert. I don’t know what you plan on doing but it will never work out.”

“We’ll see about that when I am done with you. Don’t challenge me.” He pressed harder, brushing the same area back and forth. “Oh? What is this? Is it just me or you’re getting bigger? Are you seriously finding this that arousing?” He harshly mocked him. “Doesn’t that make you the pervert?”

“Haa… Ah… T-That’s not… I’d never…” It didn’t matter how much he lied about it. The pleasure kept on building up, despite his best attempts to resist. “Ahh… Haa…” _How come I am already sinking so low? I am being stepped on by Lucilius and yet, to react like this is…_ “S-Stop…”

“Stop? No way. Besides, you have no say here. On the contrary, that looks painful. I’ll give you a helping hand.” He leaned closer, unzipping Helel’s pants and pulling his hardening penis out. “Would you look at that…? It’s still so cheery to see me. Here, eat some more, you hopeless pervert.” He stepped on his bare penis, crushing its tip and gluing it down to his stomach.

“Ahhh…! Haa… Ah… I-It hurts…” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “Ha… Ahh...” His whole face was burning in shame. Not only was he exposed in front of his enemy but he was also being toyed with in a disgusting manner.

“So it hurts? And yet your precum is dirtying my brand new shoes. Is pain your kink? Have some more.” He started rubbing his whole penis, showing no mercy in his movements. He was rough and violent, sometimes crushing his balls with ill intent. “You’re squirming like a worm. Fascinating.”

“Ahhh! H-Haa-ah… Ah… Haa… N-No… N-No more… Ah… Ahhh… I-I…” He was indeed struggling but he could do nothing to break away from Lucilius’s weight. Helel’s breath deepened as the pain mixed with pleasure was taking him closer to a release. “Haa… Ah… Aaah… I-I’m… Haaa…” The last thing he wanted was to put on such a shameless show on display for someone like Lucilius.

“Ohoho. You’re actually feeling pleasure from this. You’re shamelessly using my shoes to get off like some sort of dog. How delightful of a spectacle. However… I won’t give you what you the most. Not that easily.” He lifted off his shoe just before Helel could climax. His penis was twitching in discomfort. Helel breathed in relief, trying to calm down.

“Haaa… Ah…” _I am so glad he stopped. It’s not like I wanted to do it._ “…nn.” _It’ll go away if I just stop thinking about it, I am sure. Just hurry up and… send me away somewhere. Anywhere but here._

But Lucilius had totally different plans in mind. “Don’t you think for one second that this is the end of it. How naïve.” He grabbed his hair, unraveling it. “Ah, you’re so beautiful. I’ll definitely make you mine.” He moved his hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it. He then released his hands, forcing Helel to stand up again. Helel was shivering, unsure of what to expect next.

“Strip. I have no use for your clothes.” Lucilius ordered as he was looking around his office for a couple of tools to use.

“Eh?” Helel hesitated, frozen in place. He wasn’t sure about how to proceed. On one hand, trying to escape didn’t seem like a possibly as the house was guarded at every corner. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure of what Lucilius would do to him if he refused to follow his instructions. He started taking his shirt off, slowly and shyly.

Lucilius sighed. “Hurry up if you know what’s best for you.” He was lowering two chains from the ceiling that were attached to cuffs on both ends. “Don’t waste my time.”

“…Nn…” Helel bit his lips, trying to fight his embarrassment as he threw his shirt on the floor. His pants and the rest of his clothes followed soon after. He stood there awkwardly, his penis flopping around, unable to fully calm down.

The whole process took way too long for Lucilius so he headed towards Helel, dragging him forcefully to the cuffs he prepared earlier. “You’re so damn slow. It seems to be that you still refuse to comprehend the position that you’re into right now.” He cuffed his hands and pulled onto the chains, lifting him up to an almost standing position. “I will not let you escape this predicament.” He started rubbing the tip of his penis with his gloved hand, teasing him again.

“Ah! Haa… N-Not this again…” Helel looked away, not wanting to stare Lucilius in the eye. “Ahhh…” He was already so much more sensitive than before, his desire to orgasm coming back to him quickly. “Haa…”

But Lucilius stopped again, moving his hands up his chest, picking on his nipples instead. “What have I told you? I won’t grant your release. I am curious to see how much it will take until you break in my hands.” He took hold of a clothespin, positioning it on his nipple, making sure it was squeezing him tight. Helel jolted in pain. Satisfied, Lucilius grabbed another, using it on his other nipple. He started pulling on both of them in all directions, watching him suffer.

“Ah…! Ahhh… I-It… hurts… Haa… S-Stop… Ha-ahh…” He cried out helplessly. “Haaa…” But his body, already craving for more, was starting to get adjusted to the painful sensations, hanging onto small waves of pleasure to satisfy itself. “Nnn… Ahh…”

“Haha… Stop? This is way too funny. Even something like this starts to feel good when you’re that desperate. I wonder what will happen if I give a little push.” He grabbed a bottle from inside one of his drawers, popping the lid open. “Drink up.” He grabbed Helel’s chin, forcing him to stare upwards as he shoved the bottle in his mouth.

Helel had no idea of its contents, desperately trying to struggle and not swallow. Unfortunately for him, there was no way to prevent the liquid from falling down his throat in that position. He was about to find out soon, whether he liked it or not. He started coughing when Lucilius finally pulled the bottle away, drops of the liquid rolling down his lips.

“Good boy, you drank most of it. This should be fun.” Lucilius waited a few minutes before running a finger down Helel’s abdomen, his body starting to vibrate under that simple touch.

“Ahhh… Haaa…” _What is this? My body is burning. It feels so weird._ “Ahh… Mm… Nn… W-What have you… done?” He couldn’t stop shivering as Lucilius was drawing circles on his abdomen, enjoying every reaction from Helel. He kept on trying to avoid his fingers but eventually his body would fall back right in his hands.

“So adorable. Let’s play some more.” He chuckled, talking hold of a beaded urethra plug that was slightly larger than Helel’s size. “Of course, you’re not allowed a release.” He got his hands on his penis, shoving it inside, in one go. “By the way, that liquid you drank? It was aphrodisiac. I doubt this even hurts to you anymore.”

“A-Aaaahh…! Haaa-aah…” Lucilius was right. Even if it was a little bit painful in the beginning, it faded away in seconds. “Ahhh… Haa-ahhh… Ahh…” He tried getting used to the object inside of him, directly hitting his prostate. Helel hated the pleasurable sensations taking over him, finding it hard to fight his desires. However, Lucilius made the choice of using a bigger one because he knew it would block Helel from orgasming. Not even his precum could gush out.

“You can enjoy this as much as you want but… it’s no use. Nothing will come out.” He started moving it at a vicious pace, thrusting it violently back inside, to increase the stimulation as much as possible. He was enjoying seeing Helel lose himself bit by bit.

“Ahh! Ahhh… Ahh… Ha-ah… Ah… Aaahh… H-Haaa-aahh… Ah... N-o-ahhh…” He didn’t even think it was possible for someone to feel that good. His body was already begging for a release as the pleasure went on and on. But no matter how much he wanted it, nothing would come on. Once again, he found himself crying, his whimpers filling the room. Suddenly, Lucilius leaned closer, showing two gloved fingers inside of Helel’s ass as he continued teasing his urethra.

“You must be really wanting to release yourself by now. You’re as a fragile as a leaf. All you can feel and think about is this feeling of ecstasy… and the burning desire of letting it all out… Wouldn’t that be nice?” He whispered in his ears. “Maybe I’ll change my mind if you start begging for it.”

“Ahhhh! H-Haahh… Ah…Haaa… Nn… Ahh! I’ll n-never… Ahhh…” He said so, but he was already reaching his limit. Would everything really be over if he just begged? It was so shameful of him to do so, but he wasn’t given much of a choice. He’d give anything at that point, for a release. Even if it was Lucilius. It would have been different on its own, but with the aphrodisiac, he couldn’t take it. “H-Haahh… Ahh… P-Pl… Please… Ha-aah…”

“Hm? What was that, I couldn’t hear it too well. Could you speak louder?” Lucilius continued his mocking, inserting another finger inside. “Or else I won’t know what you want.” He knew that Helel could barely speak at that point, but he didn’t care.

“H-Haaahh… A-Aaah… P-Please… l-le-aahh… let me… l-let me… cum… H-aahh…A-Aaahh… P-Please… Haa… I can’t…”

“So you do know how to beg. Well done.” Lucilius pulled his fingers out, stepping away but not taking off the urethra plug just yet, to Helel’s frustration. “I know exactly what you want. But… but you know, you don’t always get what you want. Hmm… If you want to cum then… are you willing to put up with one last trial? If you can take that, then I’ll let you cum. What about it?” He asked, picking out another tool to use.

Already at a loss, all Helel could do was nod. Lucilius approached him with a chastity cage. He secured Helel’s painful erection inside, taking away his inability to cum completely. “What a fool. Now you’re mine for good.” Lucilius played with the key to prove his point. “Ah, relax. If you do play well, I might let you cum after all.” He moved behind Helel, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. Helel was nervous as he heard the rustling of clothes, concerned about what was going to happen to him. When he felt Lucilius’s cock push at his entrance, he understood. He hated it and yet he could nothing to stop it.

“Listen up.” Lucilius spoke close to his ear once again. “I want you to make me feel good with your ass. I might let you cum when I do. So do your best.” He said, spreading his ass apart with one thrust.

“H-Haah… Ah…” The circle of pleasure started again. He didn’t want to admit it, but Lucilius’s cock was already pressing over one of his good spots. The pleasure was intoxicating. He leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the chains for support as Lucilius was moving inside of him, slowly, taking his time. Helel was limp, allowing Lucilius to use him as he pleased. But he wasn’t satisfied with that.

He clicked his tongue, increasing his pace. “Haven’t you heard me? I am letting you cum if you make me feel good. Don’t just stay there. I thought that’s what you wanted. But perhaps I was wrong.” He pulled on his clothespins with great force, expressing his anger at the lack of service.

“Ahhhh… Haa-aaahhh… Ah… Haaahh…I-I do… w-want to… Haa-Ahhh…” And just like that, all of his will was reduced to nothing. Motivated just by the desire to cum, Helel started rocking his hips like crazy. He was slamming into Lucilius as Lucilius was slamming into him, not realizing that he was only making it worse for himself. Lucilius could come at any time, but he wanted to see just how much he could corrupt his prisoner before he did so.

“Is that so? Aren’t you so much livelier now? Are you sure that is okay? I can’t even fathom in just how much pleasure you must be right now… and yet, you’re shoving yourself into me, to make yourself feel even more? You’re so gone that you don’t even realize the predicament that you are in right now. I almost pity you.”

“H-haaa-aaahh… Ahhh… Haa-aahh... Ahh… Haa… Ahhhh… Ngh… I want to cum… I-I want to… I d-do… H-Haah… P-Please… P-Please…” Even if he did realize that, it was too late to stop. He continued pleasing Lucilius just in the tiny possibly that he would be allowed to cum. Lucilius’s breath deepened as he was approaching his own limit.

“Hah… I must admit that you’re not half bad. All this movement is… so alluring. You’re not getting more than this from me, though. Ngh…”

Helel heard Lucilius moan in his ear. He turned his head around to face him. Forgetting the position he was in, he opened his mouth, licking Lucilius’s lips. Perhaps he was seeking comfort or appreciation, Lucilius thought. He gave in though, and kissed Helel. Their hot tongues played with one another as the movement between them continued. Lucilius was still pulling on his clothespins, while his thrusting pace was matched by that of Helel’s hips.

“Mm… Ngh… Ah… You little… Ahh… I am about to fill your ass with my cum… I hope that’s what you were waiting for… Heh. So shameless, begging for it like this.”

“Ahhh… H-Haa-aah… Ngh… Mmm… N-No… T-That’s… not… ahhh… h-haaah… it…” He opposed, although he had already been shamed to the point of no return.

“No? You’re not allowed to say that. Watch your mouth. From now on, you’re going to be mine. I want you to love and obey me only, is that clear?” He raised his tone, his thick, warm cum filling Helel on the inside. Helel got excited, thinking that his turn would be soon after.

Lucilius pulled away, cleaning himself and dressing back up, without paying attention to Helel. “Oh, look at the hour! Sorry, but I have go to a meeting. Looks like your release will have to wait a little bit longer.”

Helel was in shock, shaking his body and struggling to prove his disapproval. “Ahh… Haa… P-Please…”

“You’re so impatient. Alright, I’ll give you something to play with while I am gone.” Lucilius took hold of a large, pink dildo vibrator and placed it underneath Helel. He lowered the chains and Helel’s entrance fell right onto it, but he was not low enough to take the whole thing inside yet. Lucilius set it up so that the more Helel’s legs got tired and lowered down, the more he’d take in. He turned it on and it started wiggling and vibrating, pleasuring Helel perhaps even more than he did.

“Ahhh…! H-Haaahh… N-No… D-Don’t… l-leave me… here… Ahhh… H-Haahh… Haa… L-Luci… l-lius… Haaa… I-I can’t… Ah…!” Helel cried out, but his struggles were only making it worse once again.

“Sorry, I am busy. Don’t be too loud while I am gone.” He left his office just like that, in a cold demeanor. Helel was left to engulf in pleasure by himself, for what felt to him like hours. He was passing out continuously, waking up in ecstasy and pain at the same time. When Lucilius opened the door, he was already on the floor, the entire vibrator wiggling his insides continuously.

Lucilius clicked his tongue and sighed. “Haa, you were so greedy. Look at the mess you’ve done.” He stopped in front of him. “So, how it is? Do you still want to cum? You should ask for it nicely then.”

“H-Haaah… Ahhh… I-I do! I do! P-Please… A-Aahhh… I-I… A-Ahhh… l-love… you… Ahh… so p-please… aahhh…”

“What a good boy. You’ve learned your lesson well. Fine.” He grabbed the key and released Helel’s cage, freeing his penis. It came right away, splashing his cum all over the place. He didn’t move after, exhausted.

“Haaa… Ahhh… Ahh… I-I… came… Haa… Ahhh…” His body was starting to relax. Lucilius removed his cuffs and took his body into his arms, lifting him up.

“You’re so troublesome. But I do hope you know who your master is now, well enough.” He sat on his chair, behind the desk. Lucilius let Helel rest on his lap. “Tell me. Who is the one you love and obey?”

Helel opened his eyes slightly, enjoying the warmth. “Nn… i-it’s you, Lucilius. I love… Lucilius. And I’ll always obey you.” He wasn’t sure if he spoke out of fear or not.

“Good. Never forget that ever again.” Lucilius pushed his body gently onto the table. He unzipped his pants again and pulled out his cock, to enjoy Helel once again. This time, they could both come together. “Come, now take me. Show me how much you love me.”

“Ahhh… Haa… Y-Yes, L-Lucilius.” He let himself be embraced by him happily, raising his arms. “I love you, I-I love Lucilius… a-and I love this… d-doing it with…y-you…”

Smiling, Lucilius lowered his body and kissed Helel as he started to move, enjoying his new toy. “You’re so good, aren’t you? I’ll reward you lots.”

The two enjoyed their intimate act until they both came, in each other’s arms. Since that day, Lucilius had Helel wear a chastity cage day by day, continuing to tease him and keep him as his favorite pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha this one was so naughty. I wrote way more than I expected. I am behind schedule but that's okay. I think it was all worth it in my book.


End file.
